My rebellious student is a Maid?
by GreenEyedNeko
Summary: Alice, Jack and Vincent are the most feared trio of the Pandora Academy, but what happens when Break-sensei discovers his most rebellious student, Alice-kun, works in a maid café? - Contains BreakxAlice, AlicexVincent, AlyssxJack & possibly GilOz
1. Gangster girl is Maid!

Hahahaha I finally started this BreakAlice fanfic that I always wanted to write but didn't have enough time to. I know I've been promising you an update for my last 2 BreakAlice stories but I have to get inspiration for those...and that's not working so good...Sorry...Meanwhile I hope you enjoy my newly written Fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Gangster girl is a maid?**

There was a beautiful sunny Monday. The birds were chirping signaling the beginning of spring and many students dressed in blue-ish gray uniforms could be seen walking in groups of 2 or 3 towards one of the biggest and most prestigious academies in the country: Pandora Academy. This specific school was divided in two parts, the middle school section and high school section, the last one being divided in 4 other subsections: economics, biology, sports and arts. Another important reason why Pandora was such a highly attended school is that it's courses were entirely free excepting the cheap entrance fee paid at the beginning of either middle school section or high school section. Even though, the entrance exams were especially tough and more than half of the ones that aspired to get in didn't succeed. The teachers were in the same situation and only the most prepared and knowledgeable could obtain the teacher's desk so the rivalry between teachers of Pandora and other teachers could be felt from miles away.

But overall, the life in Pandora Academy was really happy, all students were nice with each other, had a wide knowledge of good manners and etiquette and had a strong bond with the teachers. Or that is what everybody outside thought. The truth is that there was a certain gang in the Pandora Academy made of rebellious students that despite being prodigies in everything they did, they liked to bully the young, more inexperienced teachers or younger students. The gang was composed mainly of 3 students from the high school part of the academy AND the ones that liked to call themselves as "The Followers of the Pandora Gang", abbreviated to FPG, even though the 3 official members of the Pandora Gang didn't completely acknowledge them.

"The Boss" (and the most feared of the whole school) was, surprisingly but true, a 16 years old girl attending her second year in the Pandora High school section. Alice Liddel. She had a petite form, long, dark brown hair with two braids on each side of her head decorated with triangle-like clips and 2 piercing violet eyes. To make herself noticed through the crowd she didn't use the school's blue-ish gray uniform, but a black jacket above the typical white shirt all the students had, black jeans and a black, stylish, hat on her petite head.

The other two, also called "The Executioners" or "The Punishers" because they'd pick on every unfortunate person that would make Alice angry in one way or another, even for the stupidest reasons, were Jack Bezarius and Vincent Nightray. Both of them had long blond hair, but Jack's was longer than Vincent's and was tied in a long braid falling gracefully on his back. He also had big, gentle-looking eyes ironically making him look like a prince from fairy-tales, while Vincent, with his hair left untied, cascading on his shoulders, was more wild looking. Because of his heterochromia, Vincent had one red eye and one yellow, this making his look 10 times more hypnotizing than the "just" purely charming one of Jack. They were one year older than Alice and consequently attending 3rd grade in the Pandora high school section.

As always, the three were together this morning too, walking slowly towards school, all the other students trying to avoid their gazes and run passed them so they won't somehow end up bullied.

"Nooo, my pretty ladies. Please don't run away from your Prince Charming!" Jack screamed all of a sudden with a singing like voice to the student girls that were running away from the gang.

"Chè. That part of you makes me sick, Jack." Jack heard Alice commenting with a disapproving look on her face. Jack was a womanizer that used his princely looks and façade to make any girl fall in love with him and then forget about them the moment he saw another prettier girl. That was something even Alice, the most feared of all the academy, didn't agree with. She was still a girl after all.

Jack pouted at her statement.

"Awww Alice. Why do you have to always say such mean things to me? You're hurting my pure maiden heart!" Jack made a theatrical teary face playing with a rose that he got out of nowhere.

" Jack. You know that face won't work on Miss Alice. Just do what you want to do." Vincent suddenly bumped into the conversation, annoyed with Jack's childish talk. The second one didn't wait for Vincent to repeat himself and after making some desperate signs with his hands to the running girls he started running too in hope of catching one pretty girl in the crowd of students ahead leaving Alice and Vincent alone.

"Despicable bastard." Vincent stated with a serious look on his face.

"As if you're better, Jack only flirts with those girls and maybe steal one or two kisses but you won't stop just to that…or am I wrong, Vincent Nightray?" A hint of skepticism and maybe disgust could be felt in Alice's tone. Yes, Vincent was more of a womanizer than Jack. He was a womanizer, a sadistic teaser and a liar that feed to the girls that fell into his trap false hopes above all things making them turn into puppets in his hands and then just toss them away after he got bored.

" Fufufufu. Jack's just a beginner. A fail of the Don Juan he attempts to be like." Vincent dangerously laughed covering his eyes with his bangs. Alice couldn't help but sigh. She sometimes wondered how she ended up frequenting these two abnormal people that she called companions. O yeah, because she was as abnormal as they were. Thinking that they almost hated eachother when they first meet, mostly Alice and Vincent. _Irony of destiny, isn't it?_ Alice thought looking at Vincent and then back in front of her, at the school's gate, where the student council president was holding a troubled Jack in one place and dangerously eying Alice and Vincent.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" Jerry, the perfect, fearless student council president of Pandora Academy (_or rather "the stupid, brainless student council president that dares to pick on the Pandora Gang" _ how Alice liked to call him) yelled at the three gangsters.

"Your hair should be cut short like the respectful man you should be!" He pointed at a yawning Jack and a completely disinterested -looking Vincent.

"And YOU should learn wearing the school uniform!" Jerry added pointing at Alice who was slowly getting angrier because of all the screaming. She wasn't a morning person and hearing someone talking in such a loud voice soon after she woke up was what she hated the most, so she pulled her sleeves up and rushed to pick Jerry from the jacket, making him stumble down in the process.

"Listen here, turf head! I'm the mightiest and greatest Alice Liddel. I don't accept a turf head like you to come and scream into my face that you don't like the way I dress!" Alice said with a dangerous, deep tone, shaking poor Jerry that was already trembling and regretting his short act of courage. Jack was holding Vincent by the shoulders at Alice's back, laughing like there was no tomorrow, while Vincent was just giggling silently.

"I'm going to make you regret this…" She added with an evil smile forming on her lips.

"EEEECK!" Jerry only had time to scream while Alice was preparing to give him one of her well-known punches. But the hit never came. Jack, Vincent and Alice herself were shocked. Her fist was firmly gripped by the hand of a tall, maybe in his twenties, white haired guy with only his right red eye visible, the other one being hidden under his hair. He was wearing a white, long lab coat and had a wide, almost creepy smile on his face. Alice knew him so well. He was Xerxes Break, her most hated science teacher that she also called "Pierrot" or "clown" because of his weird, almost childish personality and wide fake grin that never seemed to leave his lips even in the most critical situations.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice screamed fuming at the newcomer.

" Nothing. Just saving the student council president." Break replied with his usual sing sang, carefree voice still smiling.

"Chè! Mind your business!"

"Awww, Alice-kun. That really hurts my feelings. It makes me think that you don't like your dear science teacher…" Break theatrically brought a hand covered by the ridiculously long sleeve of his coat up to his mouth, trying to look as hurt and miserable as if someone just died on him.

" UGH! You're right. I don't like you, I hate you! That's even worst, so just go die already!" Alice hissed at him while walking away making sign to Jack and Vincent to follow her.

_I don't remember how many times she already told me that._ Break thought to himself with a bit of nostalgia but still replied cheerfully after his "favorite" student.

"Ahahaha. I love you too, Alice-kun!...And Vincent Nightray-san! It's rude to stare like that to people, you know? I'll tell your big brother!" Break suddenly added in a more serious voice to Vincent that was practically throwing daggers with his cold stare while passing past the "clown". For an unknown reason, deep inside, they both hated each other as much as the other one did, but preferred not to show it on the outside, even though Vincent's feelings would be easily noticed each time Alice or his big brother, Gilbert, that was also one of the Literature teachers of the academy , had something to do with it. So Vincent just chose to reply with a "Hmph…" and get over it, while Alice still fumed about what happened earlier for the rest of the day, even after the school program ended. "_ I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! Because of people like him that just think smiling and being carefree is the solution to everything my family has so many troubles. My mother died from a terminal illness, the same sickness my twin sister suffers from when she was little. Even though, recently, we learned that nowadays this illness can be cured if a certain operation is made, but we still don't have enough money because of the big debts we already made for my sister's medicines and medical equipment and till now no doctor or anybody else was "kind" enough to help us, shoving our begging each time, while smiling and "reassuring" us that everything will be fine. "Everything will be fine" my ass! Because of this me and my dad have no time to rest. We just work everyday!" _Alice thought while she was walking to her part-time job, got dressed in her uniform and started throwing 2 bags of trash in the empty can outside the shop. " _Ever since I joined the high school section of the Pandora Academy like my mother wanted, though, I barely have any time left for anything else…not that I'd need to study, but still…if I quit my part-time job my family will…"_ Alice stopped her chain of thoughts, looking down sadly at the trash can now full of black bags of trash and then at her frilly, black and white maid uniform. Yes, she worked part-time as a maid in a maid café! Those words sounded weird even to her.

"DAMMIT! I should just quit this job!" Alice furiously yelled, while blushing at her miserable self pushing the trash bags more deeper into the can.

"_If Jack and Vincent saw me like this…no! If the entire school saw me like this…"_

"Whoa!" The girl was once again interrupted from her thoughts by a ridiculously familiar voice that just wow-ed in surprise. "_Please God, don't let him be who I think he is!" _She screamed in her head while slowly turning around.

"This is surprising!"Break stated still glaring at a blushing Alice from her head to her toes. _It was really him after all!_ "My my, Alice-kun. I never imagined you'd be a….maid?" Break interrupted himself before actually saying the word "maid" because Alice turned around and ran at full speed inside the café without adding anything else.

* * *

Review? xD


	2. Secret between a Teacher and a Maid!

First of all, sorry for the terrible delay. I didn't think this story would bring me so many reviews so this is the reason I didn't post a second chapter till now, not only because I had a writer block xD - that thing happens often in my case. xD just bear with me xD So, today, Neko-chan brought you the second chapter of My Student is a Maid? Brelice fanfic.

I read the reviews and yes, i got inspired by Kaichou wa Maid-sama for this fanfic but don't worry. The story won't develop the same way. ^^

**Disclaimer: **i DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS AND NEITHER I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I JUST OWN MY WRITING- ^^

**Chapter 2  
**

Next day, Alice was walking to school alone, since she was too stressed out to wait for Vincent and Jack to "wake up" and "be ready" respectively. Vincent had the bad habit of oversleeping. No, despite his serious appearance he had the talent to sleep anywhere, anyway, that's why Alice nicknamed him the Dormouse, while Jack…he just liked his clothes and hair to be perfect so he spent hours just to dress himself and brush his hair. She knew how much could that take and she personally was too stressed out to just wait. Alice fastened her pace remembering the events of her last evening and watched everybody around her suspiciously. _Shit! I'm so screwed! _From when Break discovered her secret job last night (_Hell! Not even Jack and Vincent knew about it!_), from when she woke up she had the impression everybody's been laughing at her and if they weren't now they'll surely will when she'd pass the school gate. Rumors always circulated fast and even faster if it was about the rebellious student girl of Pandora being a maid. _Damn! If they found out_ _I'm a maid then my reputation will be all gone. _Alice inner self cried but she had to demonstrate she was strong so she passed the school gate with her head help up straight but weirdly nobody was watching her differently than usual. Maybe that stupid clown/teacher made something good in his life and kept it a secret? Or maybe he just forgot about it? No, he couldn't forget about something like that. He'd surely use it to either tease her in his classes or threaten her. Ok, now Alice was more desperate and started holding her head in her hands walking through the school corridors, without noticing that she just passed the one that was tormenting her thoughts.

"Good Morning, Alice-kun!" Break suddenly greeted her making Alice jump 3 meters in the air while yelping.

"SHIT! What the hell's wrong with you scaring people like that?" The girl scolded Break, turning around to face him. That was definitely not a way to talk to your teacher but Alice was a special case and Break didn't really mind it either.

"Hahahaha. You're funny as always, Alice-kun. But that's not the reason I want to talk to you. Would you mind coming with me in my office? "

Break pointed in the direction of his science lab and seeing Alice hesitating he added:

"Don't worry. I'll accompany you back to your class so you won't be scolded by Gilbert-sensei, your Literature teacher, for being late."

He smiles reassuringly while saying this, while Alice just made a "I don't think he'll ever have the guts to scold me for anything" face (Gilbert-sensei was known for his shy and unsure self so Alice had no problems whatsoever in his class, being able to do what she wanted), but still she nodded and followed him. _Ok, this is it! This will be the end of me! _Alice thought, starting feeling a bit ill from the stress. _No! I don't have to show him I'm nervous. I have to be strong!_ She kept thinking to herself shaking her head with decision, unaware that Break was watching her from the corner of his right eye and couldn't help but think she was cute when she had her daily inner disputes. Anyway, he coughed away his last thoughts, thinking they were improper for a teacher to think and opened the door to his lab letting Alice enter it first.

"So what do you want again?" The brown haired girl asked, making herself comfortable on one of the desks , trying to provoke her teacher, but Break wasn't one to get annoyed just by her sitting on desks instead of chairs so his grin just grew wider and glared at her sheepishly, supporting his weight on the already closed door.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that what I saw yesterday night was true." He said with his usually singing tone of voice. _Dammit!_ Alice could tell that he was already sure of what he saw. He just wanted to tease her like he always did, but slowly his grin disappeared. "Tell me, Alice-kun…Why are you doing such a job? It's not like you."

Alice remained silent for the next few seconds but in the end decided to answer:

"Not your business." She was staring at the corner of the desk she was sitting onto. She didn't know why she didn't feel like watching her teacher in the eye and confront him like she used to. She always felt bad talking about her situation and past.

"Ok, I won't force you to tell me anything but still…You do know that having a part-time job is against the school rules, right, Miss Liddel? " Break decided to use her family name wanting to make her understand the seriousness of the situation and that this wasn't their usual tease game. Alice understood this all too well though.

"Yeah…I know." She answered again, this time staring back at Break.

"Ok then." He said, his signature grin being back in place again. "You can go back to class now. I'll accompany you as promised."

"Eh..?" Alice widened her eyes in surprise. _That's it! He won't bug me about it, threaten me, tease me or get me expelled or something like that? _ The girl thought, watching the white haired man open the door and turning back to her.

"And no, I'm not going to either threaten your or bug you about it. Neither will I get you expelled so rest assured." Break added, almost like he could read the thoughts of his "favorite" rebellious student before walking away in the direction of Alice's classroom. "Coming?"

"ah! ..yes" She answered, still a bit bewildered, and run after the teacher. While walking a few inches behind him, the flow of thoughts just wouldn't stop crashing into her brain. _Damn!_ _Why did he choose to keep it a secret? I would have understood it if we would have been in a good student-teacher relationship (ewww! Only the thought of getting along with this clown is making me puke!) but since we aren't, just why? …There's something fishy here. Damn it all! _Alice raised her eyes to see the back of the man. _If I try to ask him about it…would he answer seriously?_ Nodding to herself, she decided to ask him but once she was about to open her mouth Break stopped from walking and turned around to face her.

"Here we are! Get in, or Gilbert-sensei will be _really _mad." He said, putting the accent on "really" in a really teasing tone, while opening the door for Alice to enter. The girl gave up asking him what she wanted and entered the classroom without even rewarding him with a look. Inside, Gilbert Nightray-sensei, a tall, young, raven haired man with amber-like eyes, also, surprisingly being the older brother of Vincent, was writing some poem on the blackboard and looked at Alice piercingly when he saw her coming in.

"Oy! Liddel! You're late!" He started scolding her, getting a light tint of red on his face when he saw Alice just went passed him, ignoring him and yawning mockingly, to a free chair, near a blonde guy with green eyes that was almost watching her with shiny eyes of admiration.

"Hahaha. Don't be tough on her, Gilbert-sensei." Break interrupted the yet another upcoming fight between Alice and her Literature teacher and gave him a fast explanation of why Alice was late, including some little lie or exaggeration from his part like "she saw a certain plant on the way to school and it looked so weird that she definitely wanted to ask Break-sensei about it so in the end she ended up helping him carrying some documents", this making Gilbert blink repeatedly and incredulously at the white haired man and having Alice almost headdesk herself.

"Anyway!" Break finally said, slowly walking to the door. "Having said all this I'm going back to my lab. Thanks for your comprehension, Gilbert-_sensei."_ He opened the door and just when the science teacher was about to exit the classroom, he slightly turned his head to Alice's desk and added with a sweet, almost evil tone:

"I can't wait to see you again next time, Miss Alice."

Like this, Break left the classroom, leaving the others with a full load of interrogation signs above their heads and Alice still staring at the now closed door, with an almost terrified expression and asking herself: _What...does that mean? _

_So short...xDDDD i'll try and write more next time. so **review? xD**  
_


End file.
